custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Party Celebration! (1997, battybarney1995 version)
''' Barney's Party Celebration is Barney Home Video for Season 3 was released in November 12, 1995 It was then releaseded on DVD in 2005. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are having a birthday celebration, with special guests. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Phoebe (nicole snnificar) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Gonna Have a Party #If You're Happy and You Know It #BINGO #Having Fun Song #The Airplane Song #Senses Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #100 days of school #Yankee Doodle #Growing #Do Your Ears Hang Low #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Taking Turns #The Frog on a Log #Friendship Song #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Everyone is Special #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are Notes Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. Production for this episode began in October 3, 1995. The Season 3 Barney costume from this episode was also used in "Barney's Imagination Island". The musical arrangments from this episode were also used in "Fun and Games". Season 3's I Love You uses the vocals from Season 3's version except Barney sings the first three lines of the first verse, and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the last two. Then they join the kids). This is the 39th episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. This is the 4th episode nobody says goodbye at the end. During the "Look Through the Window" song, Shawn, Carlos, Julie and Phoebe , Kids from Happy easter! love , Barney appear through the window of the school. After the "Gonna Have a Party" song, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school. When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school, BJ says "Hi everybody!" (it was taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"), and Baby Bop says "What's going on?". After the "If You're Happy and You Know It", Kathy, Tosha, and Min arrive at the school. After the "BINGO" song, Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam are at the treehouse. This is the only time BJ appears with Amy, Luci, and Adam. Shawn, Tosha, Phoebe and Min are the kids from the 1st Era cast to not know Amy and Adam This home video works with Actimates Barney. Category:1995 episodes